


The Appointment

by cosima-the-geek-monkey (transgressivelesbiangeekspiral)



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgressivelesbiangeekspiral/pseuds/cosima-the-geek-monkey
Summary: MK has always found herself running away from things, but this time, she can't. She doesn't want to run away anymore.





	The Appointment

A loud banging noise echoed in the bathroom as MK sat with her back to the wall, biting her nails and staring at the black tiled floor.

"Mika, please, open the door." Beth pleaded on the other side, repeatedly knocking on the door. She soon let out a big sigh and mimicked Mika's actions, letting herself slide to the wall and sit back to back. Beth ran a hand through her hair and sighed, before checking her watch. 10:13, and the appointment is at 11:00, although it can take 30 minutes or maybe even more at rush hour. Dressed in her work uniform, she slowly rested her head against the wall. "I know how you feel, Mika."  
Veera tilted her head up at Beth's voice, feeling like she might've given up after a while like everyone else did. "I know how scary life can be sometimes."

MK took a deep breath to try and ease her breathing. She wasn't sure how she really felt right now, her heart was pounding, her breathing was erratic and she felt so restless yet she was sat as still as a statue on Beth’s bathroom floor.

"You can't dwell on the past. You've got to look to the future."

"I ruin everything Beth. Everything bad is going to happen and I know it." She began to bite her nails again. If Krystal was here to see it, she would run to her and force her hand away from her mouth. If Krystal was here, she'd probably fall at her feet and cry. Right now, Krystal was the only person she wanted but the last person she needed to see, if that makes sense.

MK never really settled down in one place for too long. She was always travelling, always somewhere else, always on the run. She's ran away from a lot of things - it helps her keep her head. She has never really felt the need to stay in one place, she never really found her place, until she met Krystal.

Krystal, the complete opposite of what she was, who radiated light when all Mika felt she radiated was darkness, bad experiences and tired eyes. Whenever Krystal was around her, she felt happy. Krystal made her feel like she was on a never-ending roller-coaster, in the best way. Krystal made her feel like she was skydiving, that she could fly, that anything was possible. She made Mika feel like the only person who mattered, the most important person in the world, and she'd never felt that before with anybody else.

And that's what scared her.

 

Veera's not scared of many things - she never had a fear of the dark, she quite liked it, especially running in the woods at night. She never had a fear of spiders, or snakes - she'd happily walk up to one in a pet store, stare at it and maybe even touch it if she was lucky. She's not scared of clowns, _(although she learned Krystal was when they watched IT the clown together and neither had slept that night)_ or flying, heights or dying. What she was scared of was what most people yearn for in life - being loved and loving someone back.

When Mika found herself in deep and overwhelming situations, she ran. She ran as fast as her feet could take her. But she knew now she had nowhere to hide, things had suddenly become very real. With Krystal, she felt she should run, her previous experiences were telling her to, but she couldn't ever leave her. Not when they needed each other. _She'd never leave Krystal. Ever._

Krystal was one in a million, so Mika thought. She could have you enthralled in a conversation just about something such as an article she read in one of her gossip magazines at the salon or the rumours about the cheating wives in suburbia or even about celebrities like the Kardashians (who Mika didn't really know anything about and couldn't say she was that interested in either.)

But every time that Krystal spoke, Mika was hanging on every word. Occasionally she'd get a bit distracted, and maybe glance down to her lips for a couple seconds or so, but she soon came back to Earth when Krystal leant forwards and stared deep into her eyes again.

Not many people really listened to Krystal, so Krystal thought, at least not on the same level as Mika did. They'd listen to her gossip at the salon whilst she was giving them a manicure but they'd often be distracted and forget about the new styles she was talking about at their previous appointment, or the playlist she couldn't stop listening to, but Mika never forgets. She remembers what her favourite shade of nail polish is, her favourite shade of lipstick, and other things such as circulating old rumours, and even old phone numbers. Mika didn't think it meant that much, as it had always been that way, but Krystal did. _She thought it meant a lot._

Krystal was never usually asked simple things such as _'how are you?'_ either, but Mika made a point of asking her every day, like when she came back from a busy day at the salon, the days where she just wanted to give it all up,  and days where she was tired of the rumours, bitching, and was tired of faking smiles. She goes home to Mika and there's none of that negative energy, only positive energy. She makes her laugh until her stomach hurts, makes her blush so much she'd be mistaken for a cherry red tomato, make her iced tea and would watch really terrible TV shows all night with her and they'd laugh at each other for even watching them. That's what Krystal thought _love_ was - someone who accepts you for who you are, takes your problems into their hands, makes the worries and issues melt away. Someone who just gets you, who you have this electric chemistry with, and Krystal had never been happier in her life.

"You don't ruin things, Mika, you let things ruin you." Beth spoke calmly. "You let your past shape your future."

"I can't let her down Beth." MK began to cry again, tears falling down her cheeks and falling on the old pair of jeans she was wearing.  
"I don't deserve her."

Mika felt like she really didn't deserve Krystal. Krystal was an angel who could get anyone she wanted, she was someone who made everything bright when she walked into the room, she just _glowed._ Mika felt like she dressed weird, acted weird and didn't have any kind effect on anyone. She always wondered why Krystal would call celebrities out on their clashing wardrobes and terrible outfits but never say anything about the stuff she wore, which usually consisted of old jeans, baggy shirts, track pants and cardigans, and basically everything that Mika thought wasn't in fashion. There was also her messy hair and the fact that she never wore much makeup. Mika sighed. To her, Krystal was like an ocean and she was a small raindrop.

"You do deserve her, Mika. You both deserve all the happiness in the world, and that's what you'll get when you're both together." Beth smiled as she thought of the couple together, and began to draw her own parallels to her and Alison's relationship. "I know, sometimes you just want to disappear, or go to sleep and for all your problems just to not be there. I know what it's like."

MK lifted her head at Beth's words. For some reason, Beth understands her, almost as well as Krystal. "But Krystal, she makes you calm. I've noticed recently how happy you've become, how big your smile is when she's sat next to you. You're in _love,_ Mika, and Krystal really does love you back. It's nothing to be scared of." Beth smiled wistfully as she thought of Alison. "I never thought anyone would love me, but then Ali came along. I never thought anyone would be able to see me as I am, flaws and everything, and still love me. I thought that I was incapable of love."

"You are not incapable of love, Beth." MK replied. She loved Beth too, not in the same way as she did with Krystal, but in a platonic way. Beth always looked out for her, and cheered her up. For that Mika was grateful.

"Neither are you, Mika."

"I'm so scared of what's about to happen." MK bit her nails again. _Everything bad happens._

"Whatever you have to face, you're going to face it head on, together. She won't leave you behind Mika, and you better not leave her because she _needs you_ right now." MK began to wipe more stray tears down her face, and got up off the floor, unlocking the door and walking out of the bathroom.

"Come here." Beth mumbled as she gave Mika a big hug. "It's okay, I've got you."

"I'm such an _idiot_." MK bit her lip to stop herself from crying even more whilst she wrapped her arms around Beth.

"You're not. You're scared, it's normal, okay?" Beth patted Mika's back, and the two separated from their hug. "Now come on, we've got an appointment to get to."

The two walked out of Beth's house, and Mika stood on the pavement, not knowing which car to go in.  
"What car?" Mika asks, not crying much anymore.

"That one." Beth pointed to her police car and Mika frowned before being told to get in. Beth got in and started the car quickly, driving out of the street. "We've got sirens in case we need them." Beth glanced to Mika briefly as she drove.

"Really? Sirens?" MK couldn't help but giggle. Beth always knew how to cheer her up.

"In case we're stuck in traffic. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but whatever. This is important."

"Thank you, Beth." MK smiled after a silence and turned to look out of the car window. She watched the world go by as Beth drove, the only sound audible the police radio. Mika watched other people walking the streets and wondered whether they ever felt the same way as she did. _Is it really normal to be this scared?_

They soon came to a series of traffic lights, with plenty of cars piled up due to the morning rush hour, with everyone trying to get to work. Beth sighed as they came to a stop at a red light, and Mika watched the people walk across.

She saw two elderly people holding hands, and a mother wheeling a baby in a pushchair across the road and looked away, instead looking at the interior of the police car. Beth picked up on this and gave Mika a quick glance.

"Do you want me to put the radio on?" Beth asked.

"I don't mind." MK replied as her eyes flicked back to the people who had just crossed the road. Beth turned on the radio and began to drive when the lights flicked to green.  
The radio automatically came onto a pop radio station and Mika couldn't help but smile as she thought of Krystal. This was probably the station they listened to all day at the salon.

"Next up, we have Taylor Swift's hit song Look What You Made Me Do!" The presenter announced.

" _Oh god, no._ " Beth cringed as she focused on the road. MK just laughed at her in response. "Oh _please._ " Beth's eyebrows knitted together as the song progressed, with MK taking much joy in laughing at Beth, who alternated between singing the chorus and pulling faces when she listened to the song. "Come on, let's change this shit." Beth reached for the button to change stations but was stopped by MK.

"No, let's listen to it first."  
Beth just sank behind the wheel in defeat and squirmed as MK laughed at her.

'Sorry, the old Taylor can't come to the phone right now......why? Cause she's dead!'

"Ali sings that part every time." Beth rolled her eyes.

"So does Krystal." MK laughed as she thought of her beautiful girlfriend. _She made crappy things amazing, like this song._ The two listened to the rest of the song before Beth finally changed radio station once it was done.

Three Little Birds by Bob Marley was on the other station and Beth smiled.  
"Don't worry, about a thing." Beth smiled as she sang to MK. "Cause every little thing is gonna alright!"

MK blushed in response and giggled, covering her cheeks and rolling her eyes as Beth made a massive point of serenading her.  
"Oh shit, look at the time!" Beth noticed they were short on time, and put the police sirens on.

"Beth-"

"It's got to be done." Beth smirked as other road users let Beth pass and moved out the way for her. "It's better using it for this than to get a donut break like me and Art do."  
MK giggled and shook her head. _Typical Beth._ Beth carried on singing to Mika whilst the loud sirens almost drowned out the radio.

"It's true Mika." Beth sang before the next _'every little thing is gonna be alright'_ and MK giggled. The two bopped in the car to songs before Beth reached the car park of the hospital and things suddenly got very real, with MK staring ahead at the hospital in front of her, her whole body beginning to shake and her fingers trembling.  
"Hey, it's okay." Beth put her hand on MK's shoulder. "Go in there, see Krystal, and give her the biggest hug."

"Thanks Beth." MK smiled a small smile.

"Tell her me and Ali have got your backs always." Beth smiled as she looked at MK, her eyes glinting. "Alison wanted to know whether you guys want to come over later or maybe tomorrow."

"I'll have to see how Krystal feels first." MK said hesitantly and Beth nodded.

"Okay. We're here, always." Beth patted her shoulder. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I should go on my own." MK nodded. _It was the right thing to do._

"Okay. I'll see you later Mika. Ali sends her love to both of you, and so do I." Beth smiled and MK got out of the car and slowly walked to the entrance of the hospital, her hands fiddling with her hooded jacket as she walked. She could feel her heart beating in her ears and felt like her legs could just give up at any minute, but continued to walk to the entrance. She'd walk a _million miles_ if it meant reaching Krystal.

As she approached the front of the hospital, she saw Krystal stood outside the big doors, stood wearing a cream coloured coat, anxiously looking around and biting her lip. Her eyes lighted up when she saw who was coming.

"Mika!" Krystal ran up to Mika and gave her a big hug. "You came."

"Of course I did." MK smiled whilst Krystal nuzzled her head against her neck.

"You don't understand how much this means to me." Krystal looked up at Mika, trying to blink back tears. MK stroked Krystal's face and wiped away the tear that had fallen from her cheek.

"I'm never giving up on you Krystal." MK smiled.

"You're not like everyone else." Krystal smiled as they stood in their embrace. "No one ever cared like you do."

"None of them ever deserved you."

" _You do_." Krystal whispered after a long sigh.

MK joined their hands together and Krystal pressed her lips to Mika's, giving her a soft kiss, which almost made MK's head spin and forget where she was. Krystal had that effect on her. _Every kiss still felt like the first._

Krystal soon broke the kiss from getting heated, and rubbed her forehead against Mika's, breathing her in. MK inhaled Krystal's sweet perfume and sighed, before they both moved back to take a look at each other.

"I love you _so much_." Krystal opened her eyes and smiled, her pupils enlarging to take in all of the girl stood in front of her. _Nothing can break us apart._

"I love you too, Krystal." MK's heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest as Krystal looked at her, the smile on her face reflecting in her eyes.

"Let's face this together." And with that, Krystal and MK walked into the hospital holding hands, facing whatever is about to come to them.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

MK and Krystal now sat next to each other in the waiting room, with MK's finger drawing patterns on Krystal's hand, before threading their hands together. Krystal smiled to herself, a blush appearing on her face.

  
"I love holding your hand." MK said tenderly as she lifted Krystal's hand up and placed small kisses on her knuckles. "It's so soft."

"Well, _I am_ a manicurist." Krystal blushed and giggled whilst MK looked up at her with a small smirk. "These hands won't manicure themselves."  
MK giggled and Krystal sighed and rested her head on MK's shoulder as the two sat and waited in silence for a few moments.

"Krystal, I've got something to tell you." Mika ran her fingers over Krystal's hand, almost nervously.

"What's up, babe?" Krystal asked, looking at MK with concern.

"I, uh. I just wanted to say that, I felt really nervous about today. I feel quite nervous and weird in general."

"It's okay to be nervous, I am too." Krystal smiled, putting on a brave face. "Why do you feel weird?"

"I'm always used to running, running away from everything, from people." MK admitted. "I hurt the people I love."

"You'll _never_ hurt me and you've _never_ hurt me. Loads of people judge me, say I'm a _'dumb blonde'_ and all my exes found me to be really overwhelming. People claim to know me before they even know me, _you know_?" Krystal sighed. "But you don't, you never have. You've been nothing more than perfect to me. Ever since you came into my life, it's almost like the deep, dark thing inside of me has been washed away. You taught me how to express myself, instead of bottling everything up and pretending I'm fine. You've listened to me bitch about bitches, wiped my tears, you've defended me....you're almost like my knight in shining armour you know?"

"And you're my princess." MK smiled as Krystal beamed back at her. "I never want to run away again, Krystal. I never felt like I really found my place, until I found you." MK admitted and Krystal could feel her heart doing somersaults and could hear more fireworks than midnight on New Year's Day. "You're home to me. When I'm without you it just doesn't feel right. I want to be around you all the time, and take care of you." MK began to play with Krystal's hair, touching a lock of hair and twirling it around her finger.

Krystal smiled at her, biting her lip with a big grin. "I'm gonna love you _so hard,_ you don't know what's hit you."

"Is that in a sexual way or are you just saying how much you love me?" MK blushed. _And she thought she was incapable of being loved._

"A bit of both." Krystal winked before she read one of the old magazines as supplied by the waiting room, and weaved her fingers into MK's hand, rubbing circles. "That colour really does _not_ look good on her." Krystal pointed out a woman in the magazine and MK giggled. "What's so funny?"

"It's just you, being you." MK smiled.

"This is why I love you, Mika. You never tell me to shut up. You listen to me, even when I'm talking a load of shit." Krystal smiled and held MK's hand tighter.

"You do not talk shit, you're adorable and hilarious."

"Thank you, honey." Krystal blushed before she gave a quick kiss on the lips, making Mika feel all warm inside. After a few moments, Krystal began to shift uncomfortably. "Ugh, I wish we were at home right now. Like, home at the house."

"Home at the house?" MK giggled and Krystal giggled.

"Yeah. I feel at home when I'm with you, but I wish we were back at like, our home."

"Yeah, I know how you feel." MK played with Krystal's fingers.

"I wish we were lying around in our underwear or something. Or naked," Krystal commented as she stared into space, as MK devilishly smirked at her, the magazine she was once reading disregarded completely. "I think about that way more than I should do really." Krystal began to lick her lips and turned to MK, her teeth caught on her bottom lip and MK really wished Krystal wouldn't make her feel this way in a hospital waiting room of all places.

"Me too." MK sighed whilst she stared at Krystal's teeth between her lips. The amount of times she got hot and bothered just thinking about Krystal when she was at work at Rabbit Hole Comics was _actually embarrassing._

Krystal looked to MK as they both wore devilish smiles on their faces before they soon softened, and Krystal looked at Mika with love in her eyes.

  
"Never leave me." Krystal whispered.

"Never ever." MK smiled.

"Krystal Goderitch?" Dr. Delphine Cormier walked out of a room, saying her name.

"Oh god," Krystal gripped onto MK's hand tightly.

"Whatever happens, I love you." MK began to get all worried and nervous, her voice shaking.

"I love you too." Krystal replied, just as nervous and they got up and walked over to Delphine, who stood looking at them, trying to smile.

"Come in, Krystal, Mika."

  
The couple looked at each other briefly before they walked in, still holding hands.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

MK gripped onto Krystal's hand tightly, as her eyes flicked between Delphine and Krystal. She anxiously bit her lip, her leg jiggling as she looked towards Krystal.

  
" _Smile, honey_." Krystal smiled at MK, who began to blush and a small smile appeared on her face. MK anxiously watched Delphine's reaction to see if she was giving anything away. A smile appeared on Delphine's face.

 

"Congratulations, Mika, Krystal, you are going to be mothers!" Delphine smiled with excitement.

_"Oh my god!"_ Krystal cried with happiness and MK held her hand and gave her a big kiss on her forehead, tears falling.

"We're going to be _mothers_ , Krystal." MK cried and Krystal wiped her cheek.

Delphine stood on, looking at them with tears falling.  
" _Oh goodness!_ I am so happy for you!" Delphine sniffled with a smile.

"I can't believe it baby, _my babies_." Krystal glanced to Mika and took a look at her stomach. "We made it. We battled the risks." MK smiled as she listened to Krystal, tears still falling down. "Is my baby healthy?" Krystal asked, her voice breaking.

"Yes, everything seems to be fine." Delphine smiled. "Your womb has accepted the embryo."

"So no complications?" MK sniffled.

"No complications." Delphine cried with a smile and MK held Krystal's hand and kissed it softly whilst Krystal cried in happiness. "I'm going to call Cosima and tell her the good news, and give you some alone time. I'll be back soon." Dr Delphine walked out and MK turned to Krystal about to give her a big hug but before she could Krystal surged forwards to kiss MK, her hands cupping her face.

_"We're having a baby,"_ Krystal mumbled into MK's mouth and then reattached her lips, her hands now running through MK's hair as they passionately kissed. MK moaned in pleasure before breaking away, Krystal's lipstick now all over her mouth.

"I can't believe it." MK smiled, and then looked towards Krystal's stomach. "I'm going to take care of both of you forever."

_"We make a family, yes?"_ Krystal replied, imitating Helena and MK laughed before leaning into kiss Krystal once more, pouring her heart and her whole being into it.  
The tender kiss was interrupted though by Delphine who walked back through, a big grin on her face.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, but Cosima is very happy for you two, and Scott says congratulations."

"Thank you Delphine, for everything." Krystal smiled and briefly looked towards MK. Her heartstrings tugged and she held back a giggle when she saw how much of her lipstick was around Mika's mouth.

"Yes thank you Delphine. Tell the others thank you too." MK smiled and Delphine eagerly nodded.

"Would you like to see the baby?" Delphine asked and they both eagerly nodded, looking at each other. Delphine showed them the screen and Krystal's breath hitched in her throat as she saw the tiny life growing inside of her.

"Hello, my little world." MK leaned closer to the screen and smiled whilst happy tears began to flow down Krystal's face.

"We're going to be such good parents." Krystal smiled, and MK wiped her cheek.

"The baby is only small, but seems to be very healthy."

"When do we find out the sex?" Krystal asked.

"It's a bit early to tell, but the next routine ultrasound we can find out if it is a girl or a boy." Delphine smiled.

MK and Krystal looked at each other, big grins on their faces. _We're going to be parents._

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Later on and back at the house (Krystal's apartment) MK played with Krystal's hair whilst Krystal was watching some reality TV show (it wasn't the Kardashians luckily, but MK wasn't really watching and took more interest in Krystal.)

  
"I still can't get over today." Krystal smiled to herself, looking at the TV then briefly back to MK. "We did it."

"Yes we did," MK smiled, and looked back at Krystal and down at her stomach. "Can I have a moment with the baby?"

"Yes." Krystal beamed and she bit her lip as MK slowly lifted up Krystal's (technically MK's) oversized t-shirt and Krystal laid down so that MK could kneel over her.

"Hello, my beautiful baby." MK whispered as she lightly touched Krystal's relatively flat stomach and peppered kisses up and down it. "I'm going to give you and your mother all the love in the world."

  
Krystal smiled with a tear in her eye as she watched MK talk to the baby.

  
"You may not be growing inside of me, but I'm going to put my _whole life_ in you." MK smiled as she stroked her finger in circles on Krystal's stomach. "I'm going to teach you all about computers, about the solar system and the stars, and tell you about one of the _biggest_ stars of them all," MK cast a glance towards a smiling Krystal, who breathed out whilst looking down at MK, tears on her cheeks. "Other than _you,_ of course."

  
Krystal run her hand through MK's hair, rubbing her thumb in circles against her head whilst MK leaned into her touch.

  
"I'm gonna play video games with you, and you'll be able to play with Kira, Charlotte and Oscar, and we'll play pranks on Alison with Auntie Beth." MK giggled a tear running down her cheek.

"And play dress up with Uncle Felix and Auntie Brie." Krystal laughed, her fingers caught in MK's hair.

"And make your mummy breakfast in bed, and you'll write poetry with me, writing about what an amazing, wonderful, beautiful mum she is." MK smiled, pressing her lips against Krystal's stomach. _"I love you."_

"Was that to me or the baby?" Krystal giggled as MK pulled her shirt back down and slowly laid on top of Krystal, her hands instantly gliding to rest on her waist.

"Both of you." MK giggled and gave Krystal an Eskimo kiss before a kiss.

"Shit," Krystal broke the kiss.

"What?" MK looked on in concern.

"I think I left dinner in the oven." Krystal hopped up after MK crawled off of her and they both walked to the oven.

"Ahh shit," Krystal got her pink oven gloves on and opened the door to be met with smoke. "Fuck." Krystal coughed and took out the now black pizza.

"It's okay Krystal." MK giggled.

"I blame you for distracting me," Krystal coughed and waved the smoke away from her face with a small sigh.

"Hey," MK crept behind her, her hands on her waist again and her front pressed to her back as she planted a kiss on her neck. "We're having a baby." Krystal closed her eyes in delight.

"I know." Krystal giggled and blushed, turning around to face MK. "I can't cook though! How will I feed our baby if I just burn everything?!" Krystal huffed and sighed.

"Alison can teach you how to cook better." MK touched Krystal's cheek to guide her to her eyes. "If it gets that bad, we can just go to Mrs S'."

"Fair point." Krystal nodded and they both laughed, their eyes big and full of energy.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" MK whispered whilst she stared at Krystal.

"Are you thinking of you and me......" Krystal smirked and bit her lip, her face cast downwards.

"Yes, but I am also thinking of getting takeaway."

"You'd rather have takeaway than have me?" Krystal said in shock offence and MK giggled.

"No, I'd pick you every time." MK giggled.

"Come on then, tiger. Just because I'm pregnant now doesn't mean you can't go hard on me." Krystal winked.

"Really?" MK smirked before she lifted Krystal up by her legs and carried her into the bedroom.

"Woah! I wasn't expecting that!"

 

/////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

After the fun and games, Krystal and MK slouched on the couch again, now in their underwear, feeling relaxed and satisfied.

  
"I feel so stuffed." Krystal rubbed her stomach and sighed at the empty pizza boxes.

"Good." MK smiled, as she looked at Krystal rubbing her stomach. "You're eating for two now."

"Fair point." Krystal sighed. "Will you still love me when I get fat?"

"I'll love you whatever shape you are, be it a circle or a triangle."

_"A triangle?"_ Krystal burst out laughing and MK blushed.

"Yes. But anyways you'll be carrying our baby so you'll have to be fat."

"God, I think I'm gonna need to borrow hip-hop abs off Alison."

"I don't want you to exert yourself too hard Krystal." MK patted Krystal's leg. "You don't have to lift a finger from now on."

"Really?" Krystal smirked.

"Yes, I've got it all covered."

"I'm liking the sound of that." Krystal winked. "I'm also worried about my tits. Like, what if when the baby comes, the milk won't come out?"

"Don't worry about it Krystal."

"What if I squirt too much and it splays all over the baby? And all over the house on the walls, or Alison's house, or Mrs S-"

"Everything will be okay Krystal." MK laughed, her face hurting.

"My boobs _will_ get bigger though." Krystal smirked to herself, and winked at MK. "Apparently they'll get tender though." Krystal read through the 'what to expect' pregnancy guide from the hospital on the way back.

"I can deal with that." MK replied in a deep voice which excited Krystal.

"I bet you will," Krystal winked and bit hard on her lip before she let out a sigh. "They'll probably sag afterwards. Ugh."

"You'll still be gorgeous and so will they." MK smiled as she leaned into Krystal.

"You know what the best thing about being with you is?" Krystal asked MK.

"What is it?"

"I can tell how much you love me." Krystal smiled and grabbed MK's hand and placed it on her stomach. "And the baby."

  
MK just blushed and looked down, smiling.

  
"You don't give a damn what I look like, how much I'll change, the crap that I spout, I'm no means perfect."

"You're perfect to me." MK smiled, rubbing her stomach.

"You don't give a shit how ugly I'll get-"

"You'll never be ugly, you are and always will be beautiful."

"You don't care about my past-"

"Only the present matters. I'd do anything for you Krystal, and I want to make a family with you." MK smiled and Krystal wrapped her arms around her. "I'd even deal with the smelly diapers." MK joked.

"Maybe we could time it right so Auntie Sarah will be made to change them." Krystal suggested and the couple burst into laughter, cuddling into each other on the couch and thinking wistfully of the family they have that surrounds them and the family they are going to expand to, the family they are going to be together. When MK looked into Krystal's eyes at that moment, that's when she knew what she needed to do next. 

_Marry her. As soon as possible._


End file.
